iRemember
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Carly and Spencer are having an argument. Angrily they separate hoping to see each other never again. But then their memories come up... My first iCarly FF. A oneshot. English is not my mothertongue! Please review.


iRemember

„I can't even leave you alone for a couple of minutes, without you causing trouble or ending up in one of Lewbert's mantraps!"

Spencer was standing next to the couch, looking angrily at his little sister. He just wanted to buy two smothies down at Te Bo's when the doorman phoned him and told him about the incident.

"If I hadn't to go downstairs, to fetch your smoking so you may impress your tacky girlfriend this wouldn't have happened", Carly shouted and fiddled her hair covered with mud. Her clothes were disrupted and she had lost one shoe on the streets.

Spencer smashed down the two cubs. The juice immediately scattered on the fresh cleaned floor. He sniffed and pulled a strand out of his face.

"You always tell me, that you're mature enough and that you can take care of yourself. But I tell you something, kiddo. You're one of the most miserable and disobedient children in the entire world.

What about last night? I explained you ten times why a concert with drunken sailors and almost naked women is nothing for a little kid! Some minutes later I had to find out that you took the rear exit together with Freddie and Sam and that you went anyway, although I forbid it! I can't trust you!"

"You're treating me like a baby! You're the worst brother someone can wish. I never have the right to do anything. I'm not allowed to stay out late, I'm not allowed to go to a boy's birthday party and if there is a little chance that I could meet or befriend with somebody you sure show up and turn the situation into an embarrassing clown act. You're embarrassing that's why you'll never find an appropriate girlfriend. You behave like the biggest loser!"

In rage she held up the hammer which was lying next to the shelter and walked towards Spencer's new sculpture.

It was somehow a very instable piece of aluminium covered with a feather cord. She didn't know why but suddenly she lifted up the tool ready to destroy her brother's art.

"You wouldn't dare to", he said and tried to detain Carly. But his sister bashed the hammer with all-out into the cube. Now there was a huge buckle all over the sculpture's surface.

"I wish mum and dad were here", she let the tool fall, not realising what she just had done.

Spencer was working for months on this statue. It was for a contest. He had promised her, that if he won the money they would travel to Hawaii and spend some days full of pleasure and fun. Spencer knew exactly that his little sister wanted to join a Hula class and that she wanted to surf with him just like she had seen it on "Lilo and Stitch". "I can't think of a better surf mate than you", she had told him with a big and sweet grin.

Carly ran upstairs shutting the door behind her. Spencer kneeled down next to his "broken heart" how he used to call a havocked sculpture. "You're gonna be fine", he whispered and softly pet the feathers.

This was too much for the girl, she jumped on her bed. Her eyes filled with tears when she took a look at the family picture under her pillow. Why was her life everything else but normal? She promised herself to never talk to Spencer again. He called her miserable and disobedient. He was such a lousy brother. She had no one she could tell her problems and sorrows. He wasn't interested at all.

Spencer started to clean up the mess. The juice already dried off and stuck to the pavement. With a lint-free cloth he tried to rub off the beverage.

"Why did you say that?" he asked in a harsh tone. After some minutes he gave the cleaning up and swung himself onto the couch.

"Why do I have to be punished in this way? As if my life wasn't hard enough I have to watch after a frumpy teenie, who's aim it is to turn this apartment upside down", he sighted and closed his eyes for a moment. Spencer couldn't remember when he last was so furious. He wanted to take this cushion next to him and get rid of all his anger by frazzling it. But then he let it be, since it was one of the seldom gifts they got from their parents.

Carly had covered herself up and stared at the ceiling. "I hate him", she whispered. Although she could have hit him right now, Carly tried to think of the good old days, and if there had been one special point in their relationship that she'd like to remember. Has there ever been a situation when she was lucky to have Spencer as an older brother? Did he ever make her really smile and forget about the fact that she lived without parents?

She recollected her birthday a few years ago; Spencer wanted to make her this extraordinary gift, a lamp made of gummi bears. What was the result? Her room burned down, and all her memories merged in flames. But then he did everything to put it right again. Spencer had invested all the money they got from their great grandmother's watch to upholster her private place. Carly had to admit that it was splendid, all the technical stuff, the shining colours, which absolutely fitted her. Of course he was a great artist.

Or the time Sam had falsified her marks, after all the trouble and endless talk to their director Carly fell into Spencer's arms, where she felt save.

What about the week, where she was sick and lying with fever on the floor, too weak to stand up? Spencer had helped her up and had carried her to the couch. He had cooked her delicious soup and when her symptoms got worse he had created two figures out of socks and had improvised tons of plays featuring Sally the frog and Winnie the one-eyed giraffe.

A faint laughter escaped from her mouth.

Spencer had calmed down a bit. "She isn't that bad, is she? No. Think of yesterday. Amanda wanted to leave yet because I was late and not ready to welcome her. Carly distracted her, offered her a warm cup of tea until I was looking good enough to receive her. Oh, and this wasn't the only time, my little kiddo helped me out. Two years ago you were dating Francine. A disgusting woman, who never ever brushed her teeth. But you were too blind to see her true face and Carly saved you again", he simpered and stood up.

A half hour later someone knocked on Carlys door. "Who's that?" she wanted to know. Spencer walked in without asking and put a tablet next to her bed. "Listen Carly, I overreacted earlier on. I feel very sorry about your clothes. Also I shouldn't have told you that you're disobedient or miserable. You're a teenie with wishes, who wants to explore the world. I can't arrest you forever", he was hiding something behind his back.

"I know. I feel sorry too, Spencer. I don't hate you and you're actually a cool brother. I mean, who's able to create a statue out of butter or to…" he interrupted her. "Or to make you laugh also when you're feeling ill and feeble?" She nodded and they both hugged.

"I love you, Carly. You're the most precious thing in my life. I can't go on without you", he hold her tight.

"Spencer, what is that", she took his hands and stared at them.

"Miss, would you like to see the sequel of Winnie's crazy adventures and how she met Sally, the frog?"


End file.
